Kagome's Deep Depression
by hei1324
Summary: Everything seems call and peaceful. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango all have a chance to relax. Kagome is finally able to go back to school. But what happens when there is a shooting at Kagome's school? Can Kagome get over the trauma?
1. The Shooting

Kagome's Deep Depression

Chapter One

The Shooting

Everything seemed at peace. Naraku has backed down, for the time being, and left everyone alone. They all stayed in, or near, Kaede's village. Not that many demons have attacked, and only a handful of them actually powerful enough for a workout. Shippo was training to get stronger. Sango and Miroku would go out to look for any new signs of Naraku, but they all knew they just wanted to be alone. Inuyasha was spending most of his time helping out around the village. While Kagome finally had her chance to catch up on her studies.

Of course Kagome knew this wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later Naraku would make a move. When that happens, everyone has to drop what they're doing and fight. _But until that happens I have to enjoy the free time I have. _Kagome thought to herself, _I mean, we have the last shikon no tama shard, so sooner or later, Naraku will come._ Kagome took the jewel shard from is glass container. Such a small thing holds so much power. It seems practically impossible.

"KAGOME!!!" Kagome jumped, almost dropping the sacred item. She looked out of her window. Her three friends waved to her, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She waved back signaling that she was on her way out. She quickly placed the jewel back in the bottle and put it in her backpack.

"Kagome, we have to hurry or we'll be late." All four girls started running. Making their way through the crowds. None of them knowing what school held for them on this special day.

_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now?_ Kagome thought about everyone. She hadn't visited them in a while. _I'll visit them this weekend. And I'll bring them all their favorite foods. Should I also bring something for the villagers too? They are all so kind to me, helping me out-_ Kagome's thoughts were cut off. The teacher standing in front of her.

"Miss. Higurashi, since I called your name about five times and you still hadn't heard it, I thought it would be rude of me to interrupt your thoughts. But I simply believe you will have a better time thinking OUTSIDE of my classroom." The teacher pointed to the door.

Kagome got up slowly, bowing her head in shame, while heading for the door. She heard whispers and giggles from some of the students. Each of her friends gave her sorry glances. She smiles weakly at them before shutting the door behind her.

She leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for lunch to come, so she could go back inside. She hadn't gotten in trouble like this for a while now. It felt kind of good to get in trouble. It reminded her she wasn't perfect, and she shouldn't try to be.

A few minutes passed until she saw someone coming down the hall. The boy stopped in front of her and gave a little bow. "Good evening Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome smile warmly at the boy. "Hey, Hojo. How've you been?"

"Very well, thank you. How about you?" He smiled back.

"Well, I've pretty good, I guess." Kagome couldn't help a weak laugh escape from her lips.

Hojo looked at her carefully. He put a hand to her forehead, and Kagome couldn't help but blush. "Miss. Higurashi, are you feeling well? You don't look to good. You look very worried and tired. Are your illnesses coming back? Do you want me to bring you back some more medicine?"

Kagome smile a too obvious fake smile. "Hehe, What are you talking about? I feel great. Yup, never better." The lunch bell rang, signaling that Kagome's punishment was over. "Well 'up, I better get back inside and eat lunch. Bye Hojo." And with that she opened the door and ran inside.

Hojo stood there with a confused look on his face. Replaying what just happened in his mind. He began to walk off to wherever he was supposed to be.

Kagome sat with her friends, eating lunch and talking. Her normal life seemed to have come back. Ever since she fell in the well and got so used to that world, normal took on a whole different meaning. Even now, she still couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Three rings and then a pause, and repeat. That meant this was a minor alert, it shouldn't be too dangerous. Probably for a fire or something. Everyone was used to theses drills. We got in a neat line and stood before the door.

Their teacher looked confused, as did all the others, walking down the halls. They weren't supposed to have a drill at this time. This meant either this was for real, or some idiot pulled the fire alarm. _Probably the second reason,_ Kagome thought to herself. Then she remembered that she had forgotten the shikon no tama in her backpack.

Kagome broke free from the line heading back to the class room. The teacher started yelling at her when he, and all the rest of the classes, were distracted. They heard gun shots. This was a shooting. They probably pulled the fire alarm to get everyone out of the class rooms. All of the kids started screaming and heading for the nearest exit.

Kagome got into the class room and found her seat. She quickly got out the shikon no tama and clutched it in her hands. She could never be too careful. It was the last shard and demons would do anything to get their hands on it.

A hand grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see her teacher standing there. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he beat her to it. "Kagome, we have to get out of here. This is no fire drill. It's a shooting."

Kagome's mouth dropped, while her teacher's eyes widened. Kagome turned around to see a boy holding a gun pointed straight to her. Kagome couldn't move, she was stuck in a shocked state. Her teacher in the same state.

The boy fired three shots straight at Kagome. Time suddenly slowed. She knew that someday she would be killed. She just never expected it to be in her time, and by a human. She thought that her world was a safe place she could escape to.

Kagome clutched the bottle of the shikon no tama jewel shard close to her heart. Closing her eyes she waited for death. A sudden surge of power over took her body. The shikon no tama shard started to glow. Kagome's eyes shot open. The bullets pass right through her. Instead they hit her teacher behind her.

The teacher gasped and fell to the ground. The boy dropped his gun. Terrified at what Kagome had just done, he ran outside. Kagome turned to her teacher on the floor. She stared as blood pooled around his body. She flinched as the pool of blood reached her feet. Tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. Her sight was getting blurry, but she didn't think it was from the tears. Legs gave out. She collapsed on the floor. Her clothes socking up the blood of her teacher. Darkness inching in from every corner of her eyes. She tightened her grip on the bottle, and took one last glance at her lifeless teacher's body before darkness took over her mind.


	2. Waking Up to a New World

Hi!! Umm… I don't really like writing notes. Usually, I don't know what to say. But this time I need to apologize. First, for the last chapter. I sort of rushed a little on it. I didn't have much time. We were moving sooooooo yeah. SORRY!!! There were many errors in it. I promise this one is better. But there are probably going to be a few errors in this one as well. Also, the reason it took me so long to write this chapter is not because it's long. Sure it's longer than the last chapter, but that's not the reason. The reason is, is because I moved to Europe. And to a country that doesn't speak English either. T.T So, yeah, I had to wait until my computer came, and then I had to wait for the internet to be installed. So again sorry. And I guess, enjoy this chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Waking Up to a New World

Kagome was surrounded by darkness. Everything around her was quiet, except for a beeping sound. Kagome tried ignoring it, but after a while it got really annoying. She wanted it gone. She tried to cover her ears with her hands, but they wouldn't move. It took her some time, but she finally found out her eyes were closed. She was lying on a bed. She felt the warm sheet on top of her. She wasn't sure what was happening. She couldn't remember anything. She searched her mind, trying to find answers.

Finally, she gave up and decided to open her eyes. It was harder than she thought. And the constant beeping made her more impatient. Finally, her eyes started to open. Her vision was very blurry. She couldn't tell what she was looking at. She started looking around slowly, hoping she could make out something. She saw flowers on a table. There was a card next to them, but she couldn't read it.

She stared at the flowers. Yellow roses. _People give that color roses to people in the hospital, right?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe if I get a closer look at the card, I can see what it says._ She tried moving her arm that was above the sheets. Her hand twitched and her arm rose about a centimeter. Hovering for a moment she started to make her way, slowly, to the flowers. She was almost there when she bumped into an obstacle, which jumped up startling Kagome.

"Kagome? Sweetheart, are you awake?" A too familiar voice asked her. Hoping it was who she thought, she squinted her eyes and tried to focus her vision. When most of the blurriness moved to the corners of her eyes, she saw clearly who it was.

"MOM!!" Kagome grinned knowing now she could get some answers.

"Oh, sweetheart, you _are_ awake!" Kagome's mother got up and hugged her daughter. "Oh, Kagome, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. The doctors kept saying there's just a slim chance." Tears came out of the worried mother's eyes. Kagome just sat there, hugging her mother, wondering what she was talking about. "Oh, I should call a doctor!!" Kagome's mom let go of Kagome and ran out the door. Kagome sat there staring at the door. Moments later a man with a white coat comes in followed by her mother.

The doctor went to Kagome and examined her body. "Hello, Kagome. Well, I'm amazed you woke up. I thought for sure you were stuck in that coma." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe she was in a coma. She looked up at the doctor hoping for an answer as to how she got in a coma. The doctor stared back at her with a confused and worried face. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not at all. Was I really in a coma?" Kagome's mother gasped in shock, worried that her daughter had forgotten everything.

"Do you know who this is?" The doctor pointed to her mother. Kagome nodded. "Do you remember going to school?" Again Kagome nodded. "Do you know where you live, your friends, family?" More nods.

"Do you remember Inuyasha?" Her mother couldn't help but blurt out. The doctor looked at her mother with a confused face while Kagome nodded once more.

"Well," the doctor turned back to Kagome. "I believe your memory is well intact. Most people that go into a coma tend to forget the accident. We should let her remember it herself, for if we don't, the shock could be too much for her. Kagome's mother nodded and went to her daughter to hug some more.

After that, the doctor took a thorough examination of Kagome and confirmed that she was perfectly fine. Kagome tried asking how long she was in the coma, but everyone was so busy, they wouldn't answer. After many failed attempts, she just gave up on it and decided she would find out sooner or later.

When her mother finished the paper work, and called her grandfather and little brother, explaining the situation, they headed out to the car to head home. When they were in the car, they where both silent. Kagome decide to take an advantage of the silence. "Mom?" Her mother nodded, as in saying "What is it?" Kagome took a deep breath, now unsure if she wanted to know. "How long was I in the coma? No one would tell me. Am I not supposed to know?"

"Oh, no, honey, it's just we were all busy." Her mother took a quick look at her daughter, wondering if she should tell her. "It was two weeks. All your friends were very worried. Hojo came everyday and brought you flowers." _So, Hojo sent the flowers,_ Kagome thought with a smile. _But two weeks. It doesn't sound long, but it is._

Kagome thought to herself. Trying to remember what happened, but each time she just got blanks. She remembered it was during school, during a fire drill. Could it have been a real fire? Did she get stuck in the fire? She had no wounds or burns, so it probably wasn't that. Could it have been a demon that wanted the jewel shard? Kagome's eyes widened at the thought. "MOM!!" Kagome's mother jumped, almost slamming the break. She looked at her daughter, thinking she might have remembered. "What about the well? I mean, did Inuyasha come out? Did he come to look for me?" Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, honey." Her mom grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tight. Kagome gave a weak smile and look down. Didn't Inuyasha care? Wasn't he wondering why she wasn't there? Could he have just forgotten about Kagome? She was gone for a while. _About a month, right?_ Kagome did the math in her head. _Yeah, almost a month I haven't been there. Inuyasha probably wouldn't come, to stubborn, but what about everyone else. Have they all forgotten about me?_ Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes as she thought that. She would go there tomorrow.

"Oh, that's right!" Kagome jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Her mom put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the bottle with the jewel shard. "Here, it was in your hand the whole time. Even when you went to the hospital your hand wouldn't let go of it. I held on to it hoping it might help you wake up." Her mom handed her the bottle and Kagome took it with only a nod as a response. Kagome put the bottle in her pocket not wanting to see it.

Kagome wasn't happy to be going home. Part of her still wanted to be in the coma. That is wasn't safe in the human world. Something felt wrong. Not on the outside, but inside. Something in her body was out of place. It felt like a big part of her had died. Like it just disappeared. Not being replaced by anything. Just a big, black hole.

The car stopped. They had reached their house. Kagome sat in her seat, still lost in thought. Her mother still holding her hand. "Do you just want to sit here for a minute?" Kagome looked up at her mother, but before she had time to answer, her door was flung open by an eager Sota, jumping onto his sister's lap hugging her and crying. After her mother pried Sota off of her, Kagome's grandfather rushed in.

"Well, come on Kagome." Kagome's grandfather led her inside as her mother comforted an upset Sota. "You see I have a bunch of ancient remedies I would like to try to help you regain your memory. Also I have a few seals and spell to ward off any evil spirits that might have entered your body while you where unconscious." Kagome sighed, her grandfather was still the same.

"_And now getting back to the news."_ Kagome turned to the television as her grandfather went to the kitchen. _"Back to the latest news, as it turns out the girl, Kagome Higurashi, has finally come out of her comma."_ Kagome's eyes widened. She was on the news? But what could have happened for her to be on the news. _"We have also heard news that the teacher, that gave his life to save Kagome, will be having his funeral tomorrow, along with the other poor unfortunate souls that were lost in the terrible school shooting."_ Kagome's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes starting to tear. Her memory coming back faster than it was supposed to. Much faster.

"Kagome!!" Kagome's mother rushed to her side. "Oh, no. Please tell me you didn't see that!"

Without giving it a thought Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her and leaning on it. _I was supposed to die. He shot right at me, but the bullets just passed through me. And hit the teacher. I'm the cause of his death. I…I…I killed him._ Tears continued making their way down Kagome's face as she continued to think of herself as a murderer. Her hand reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the jewel shard. She stared at it with hate filled eyes and she threw it at the wall with an "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!" following the poor bottle. The bottle shattered instantly with first contact with the wall. Pieces of glass were scattered as well as the shard. Kagome ran to her bed, laying on her stomach and smashed her face in her pillow as she cried. She could hear the worried footsteps of her family running upstairs, but she ignored it and kept crying.

****Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era****

"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN!!!" Inuyasha screamed with rage as he handed old lady Kaede some herbs. Rerunning the argument they had before Kagome had left.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Look Inuyasha, I have three reports to do and a pile of homework, I have to stay for at least a week to catch up a little!!" Kagome packed her backpack getting ready to leave.**_

"_**That doesn't matter, we need to find Naraku now. You can go to this 'school' when we get the whole shikon no tama." Inuyasha tried to keep his voice calm.**_

"_**Listen up Inuyasha, school is very important. And I **_**have**_** to go." Finished packing up, Kagome zipped up her backpack only to have it stolen by Inuyasha.**_

"_**This school thing can't be important, I mean, what do you do there anyway. Besides, I'm not letting you leave until we find Naraku!" Inuyasha climbed to the highest branch of a tree nearby and took Kagome's backpack with him. Sticking out his tongue to Kagome, hoping she could still see it. **_

"_**Look, school is very important because it is where I go to get smarter!" Kagome screamed up.**_

"_**Wow, I had no idea you could get smarter Kagome?!" Inuyasha screamed down with a smirk on his face.**_

_**Kagome had the last of it. She would not be made a fool of. "SIT BOY!!!" As Inuyasha came crashing down, Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked off. **_

Kaede sighed, tired of hearing Inuyasha complain. "If ye miss Lady Kagome so much Inuyasha, then why don't ye go and see her?"

"Why should I have to see her?! Why doesn't she come to see me?!!" Inuyasha clenched is fists. "AND I DON'T MISS HER!!!!"

"Look Inuyasha, it's obvious ye are in love with Lady Kagome, so why not just tell her. Perhaps if ye did, she would be back by now."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WTH HER!!!!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away from the old woman. "Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha barely whispered the words hoping Kaede could hear them. He turned his head just him time to see the old woman nod. "Eh, what do you know you old hag!" Inuyasha got up and jumped tree to tree until her reached the opening with the well. _I'm just going to bring her back. Nothing more. Just that. It's not that I want to see her, I just have to bring her back._ He kept repeating those words through his mind as he quickly went through the well.

On the other side, it was a cool day. Inuyasha made his way to Kagome's window and opened it without a second thought. "Yo, Kagome!! What's taking you so long? It's time to get going! We gotta find N-" Inuyasha stopped as he saw Kagome weeping on her bed. He looked around the room and saw the broken bottle. He picked up the jewel shard and placed it on the table. He then turned his attention to Kagome. "What happened? Did a demon attack? ARE YOU OKAY?!!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's muffled voice came from the pillow. "Just leave me alone, will ya?" Inuyasha stared at her. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know who made Kagome cry like this. He wanted to murder whoever did this. A few more minutes passed with nothing changing. Kagome kept crying and Inuyasha kept staring. Finally, deciding this was enough, Inuyasha jumped out the window, shutting it on his way out.

Back on the ground Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's window, replaying the scene which just happened. _Is it me? Did I do something to make Kagome this hurt? Could it be that I didn't visit her. Maybe if I did visit her, she wouldn't be this way._ Inuyasha closed his eyes, turning away from Kagome's window. _I'm sorry Kagome. I'm really sorry._ Inuyasha walked off, hoping he might get some answers soon.


	3. I Know Your Secret

Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes in this story as well. And please review if you like it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3

I Know Your Secret

Inuyasha was sitting next to the shrine that held the well. There had to be a way to find out why Kagome was crying without asking her. Maybe Sango would be able to get it out of her. But Sango was out with Miroku. Shippo probably wouldn't be any help. Let's see, who else was there. Miyoga? Ha yeah right. Inuyasha almost laughed at the thought of Miyoga helping Kagome with her problem. Inuyasha's ears rose up as he thought of the perfect person. Kaede! She might get something out of Kagome. But Kaede couldn't go through the well. Inuyasha's ears dropped down. Unless he was to drag Kagome down the well, no one in his time could help her.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Sota walked up to Inuyasha. His eyes, red and puffy from crying so much. Tears still pushing their way out. "Are you here to help me sister?"

"Well, I'd try to help if I knew what the problem is?" Inuyasha stared at the sobbing boy with discomfort. "Look, stop crying. Men don't cry. So stop already!"

"B…But I'm just so…so worried…" Sota stuttered. It was getting harder for him to control his voice.

"Worried? Worried about what? Are you worried about Kagome?" Sota nodded not able to find his voice. _Okay,_ Inuyasha thought, _we're getting somewhere._ "So why are you worried about Kagome? Is it because she's crying?" Sota shook his head. "Then what else is there to be worried about?"

"B…Because she was in a sh…shooting and t…then in a coma and now sh…she's like this. And I'm worried b…because she got a sh…shock, and, a…and" The boy just sobbed more. He was so scared and worried for his sister he just couldn't talk.

Inuyasha was completely lost. He had no idea what the boy was talking about. What was a shooting and a coma anyway? But putting that confused feeling aside, Inuyasha felt worried. Sure he didn't understand what Sota was trying to tell him, but the way the boy said those words. It just made Inuyasha think it was something really bad.

"Sota, Are you out here?" Sota's mother came out of the house looking for her crying boy. "Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't expect you to be here. Sota come back inside. Why don't you come as well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stared with wide eyes. The woman's eyes were pink and puffy like she had been crying. Now Inuyasha knew what that meant. If a child cried it usually wasn't a big deal. But if an adult cried, then it was serious. And Kagome's mom looked like she had cried a lot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was a murderer. She had killed her teacher. There was no way for her to stop the darkness that was making its way into her heart. Sure she had killed demons before, but this was different. She only killed bad demons, but her teacher was an innocent man. He didn't deserve to die. He went back to help her and she killed him.

She couldn't get the image of him out of her head. The way he lay on the floor. His eyes wide open but with no color. His mouth hung open slightly as blood poured out. And all that blood. It wasn't the most blood she had ever seen. Inuyasha had bled more, but it was so different she couldn't get it out of her mind.

She whipped her eyes and look up at the table. There was a bag on her chair. She walked over to it and opened the bag taking out whatever was inside. Her eyes went wide as she dropped the material on the floor and gave a loud shriek. She rushed to her bed, sitting against the wall in the corner hugging her pillow.

Right there on the floor was her school uniform. The uniform she wore on that day. The uniform which was and still was stained with her teacher's blood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After many questions and much, much explaining, Inuyasha finally found out what had happened to Kagome. Inuyasha felt like he needed to kill something. His claws extended and his eyes held his fury. Inuyasha looked at the family in front of him. Kagome's mother trying so hard to calm down a sobbing Sota while she lost the battle to keep her own tears hidden. Kagome's grandfather sat there with a stone face, trying hard not to cry. He was the man of the house and he needed to keep strong. Men don't cry. _Or at least they don't let people see them cry,_ the old man thought as he excused himself.

Just as the grandfather was about to leave, there came a horrible shriek. Inuyasha ran outside and went straight to Kagome's window as the rest of her family went to her bedroom door. Inuyasha all but crashed through the window to get to Kagome. He saw her on her bed and then looked down to what she was staring at. He saw Kagome's bloody uniform and the first thing that came to mind was that that was Kagome's blood. But as he got a better scent of the dried blood he was relived it wasn't hers.

With a sigh, Inuyasha took the uniform and threw it outside the window. He would burn it latter when he got back to his time. He looked at Kagome and hugged her close. She let go of the pillow wrapping her arms around Inuyasha as she buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha held her close with simply saying an "it is okay" to the poor girls family that were knocking on the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome opened her eyes to a sound of pebbles being thrown at glass. She got out of bed and realized she probably fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She turned to her window as another pebble collided with her window. She went to the window and looked out. There was a dark figure waving to her. The first thought that came to her was Inuyasha.

Kagome quietly got out of her room and walked silently downstairs. As she approached the living room, she noticed someone on the couch. It was Inuyasha. Kagome froze at the spot. She had to be extremely quiet since Inuyasha was here. She was just lucky that whenever Inuyasha feel asleep on a bed or couch, he was fast asleep.

She tiptoed very slowly to the door and unlocked it with a click. She turned to Inuyasha to see him still fast asleep. She turned the door knob slowly and opened the door with a creek. Kagome held her breath as she her Inuyasha mumble and roll over on the couch. She slipped through the ajar door and shut the door behind her being sure not to make too much noise.

Kagome let out the breath she was holding with a long sigh as she walked over to where the person had been. The person came into view as a young woman not over the age of nineteen. "Hello. Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome just nodded. "My name is Yuki Hitsumoto. I know what you did in your school. You killed your teacher."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "No I didn't… I would never. It was the guy that shot him, not me."

"Don't lie. I have an eye witness."

"WHAT?!!!! WHO?!!!!" Kagome couldn't stop herself before she blurted it out.

"My boyfriend. The guy that shot three bullets at you and you made them go right through you and into your teacher. Did you forget that he saw everything and ran away?"

Kagome thought back. That's right. The boy had seen what happened. She remembered clearly now. The boy shot at her and his eyes went wide, then he ran away. Tears started making their way down Kagome's cheeks. "That do you want?" She was at a whisper.

"That's a good girl. Now I won't tell anyone that you killed the teacher if you do everything I saw. Got it?" Kagome could only nod. "Good. Now, you are not to speak from now on. The only person you can speak to is me. The rest you can only write down what you want to tell them." Yuki smirked as Kagome nodded. Kagome didn't want to talk to anyone anyway so it wasn't that bad. "I also don't want you to smile. No happy notions at all." Once again Kagome nodded. The truth was that Kagome felt like she couldn't smile at all, even if she wanted to. "Now go back to bed. I'll meet you at different intervals." With that Yuki walked away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he heard the front door close. He got up and ran to it to see Kagome just coming in from outside. "Kagome, what were you doing?"

Kagome's eyes were lifeless as she ignore the poor demon and walked past him to her room. She shut the door and locked it. Inuyasha went outside and went in through her window. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed as he entered the room. Kagome lay in her bed not bothering to cover herself with the sheets. "Come on Kagome. I want to help you. You have to talk to me." Kagome said nothing.

After half an hour of just standing there and staring at her, Inuyasha got irritated and went outside again. He went to the front door and followed Kagome's scent to where she had been. When he reached the stop he noticed another scent. Another human that Kagome had probably been talking to. But on that human was another scent. The scent of a demon. But since Kagome also had the scent of demons on her, Inuyasha didn't think much of it. For all her new, perhaps Kagome hugged the person and her scent went onto them. Inuyasha then got very angry, thinking of another guy hugging Kagome to make her feel better. With that in his mind, he stormed off to the house to go back to sleep.


End file.
